equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Parody Series
variations.]] "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" - Discord (For the movie franchise that influenced the Parody Series, see also: ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.)'' (For the first of all of its episodes, see also: ''EQUESTRIA GIRLS (episode).)'' (For the specific six characters who are known as "Equestria Girls", see also: Mane Six.) EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Parody Series is a series of videos posted by various Youtube users, beginning with ZXInsanity. Characteristics Many of these videos, especially the earlier ones, tended to be set a in very random version of Equestria, where almost anything can happen when one least expects it. Appuls, objects, and any kind of character falling from the sky, or quirky invaders from other worlds, are an almost-everyday phenomenon in the world of the Parody Series. Most characters usually consist of humanoid vectors (either the Mane Six, or a character with any of their poses) that speak in nearly-robotic voices, and that move and speak by bouncing around. In later episodes, they have developed more complex facial expressions and body movements. These videos were produced with Adobe After Effects and Sony Vegas, with Microsoft Paint for the more poorly-done scenes. History of the Parody Series, with the Mane Six and other characters.]] The first episode, "EQUESTRIA GIRLS", was created and released on February 16, 2013 by ZXInsanity, as a parody of the then-upcoming movie series for its high school themes. While creating several more episodes, Blarghalt joined in, followed by JakeWhyman, MrDeLoop, and DXIndustriesInc, along with several others, and they shaped the series with references to pop culture, video games, and the fandom's headcanons and theories. The Parody Series started out as a collection of videos filled with random jokes, but later developed into a series of bizarre adventures in which the Mane Six and their friends protect Equestria from various threats. Even then, much of the randomness that characterized the earlier episodes gave way to a more dramatic tone. Since 2015, many of the videos' creators have then lost interest in the Parody Series and moved on, so SammiFX and Pedant Czepialski went in and produced several additional episodes. Voice credits Most of the characters in the Parody Series were voiced by text spoken out by three digital programs in different voices: Acapella, Ivona, and Oddcast. Acapella * Overlord Hasbro - Peter (British English) * Queen Chrysalis - Rhona (Scottish English) * Rainbow Dash - Sharon (American English) * King Sombra - WilliamBadGuy (American English) * Superman Sam - WillFromAfar (American English) * Pinkie Pie - Nelly (American English) * Applejack - Rachel (British English) * MrDeLoop - Graham (British English) * Grim Reaper - Saul (American English) * Fluttershy (#3)/Blarghalt - Ryan (American English) Ivona * Pinkie Pie - Ivy (American English) * Rainbow Dash - Kimberly (American English) * Rarity, Pinkie Pie (some episodes) - Salli (American English) * Fluttershy (#2)/'ZX' - Brian (British English) * Vinyl Scratch - Justin (American English) Oddcast * Twilight Sparkle - Julie (American English) * Spike - Daniel (British English, commonly used in montage parodies) * Sid Megabus - Simon (British English) * dprc2000 - Carlos (American Spanish) * Discord - Hugh (British English) * Rainbow Dash - Samantha (American English), Jill (American English) * Vinyl Scratch - Jill (American English) Variant title screens starwarsesque.png|The title screen in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Cosmonaut Quincenera", resembling those in Star Wars movies. placeholder.png|The title screen used at the end of "Dawn of Shimmer". screen a.png|The title screen used in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Physics". Equestria guys.png|The title screen in "EQUESTRIA GUYS". high quality logo.png|The title screen used in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Butter". Great appul war.png|The title screen in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 1)". Leadingtochester.png|The title screen used in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 2)". Glowing flowery title screen at end.png|The title screen used at the end of "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Rise of Sid Megabus". 4.png|The title screen in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Rise of Sid Megabus - George Lucas Edition" Miscellaneous videos File:EQUESTRIA GIRLS The Parody Series - Official Eurobeat Remix by Keisari File:EQUESTRIA GIRLS Day Of The Butter II (Preview Trailer) See also * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Episodes * Timeline * Locations * Deleted content External links * The playlist for the Parody Series' "official" episodes, for an introduction * EqG Wikia, for information about the official Equestria Girls franchise * For other Equestria Girls or Friendship is Magic-related fanworks. Category:Browse * *